


Sweaters and Pillows

by StormyTehOverloaf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyTehOverloaf/pseuds/StormyTehOverloaf
Summary: I heard movement from the top bunk as I tried to stifle my quiet hiccups. "Marco?" Jean called out for me. I continued to lay on my side, back towards him, hoping he's assume I was a sleep.





	Sweaters and Pillows

//Marcos POV//  
I laid in the lower bunk of the bed, above me I could hear Jean snore. I curled up even more in the sweater I wore. It was a plain black fleece sweater. My mind forced it's self to not think of the cruel thing my family said to me after telling them that I was gay. The sweater gave me the feeling that someone was holding me and caring for me like I was a small child. Small tears pricked my eyes as I couldn't stop thinking of the words that were hurled, towards my head before leaving my home. I heard movement from the top bunk as I tried to stifle my quiet hiccups. "Marco?" Jean called out for me. I continued to lay on my side, back towards him, hoping he's assume I was a sleep.

//Jeans POV//

"Marco?" I called towards the small figure laying in the lower bunk as I saw him shake slightly trying to pretend to have not been crying and asleep. " Marco, please stop pretending to be asleep." I saw the freckled boy roll over on his side to look up at me. His rich brown eyes were slightly red from crying and he had red cheeks the brought his freckled out more. 'God I live this man' I thought to my self as I sat beside Marco. " wants wrong man? I'm here to listen" I had only know the boy for a complete 5 months now as we were roommates in the small community college. I saw Marco Slightly shrink back in the sweater he wore. I never realized it till now but he always wore sweaters to sleep even in warm weather. " Jean" abruptly Marco broke my train of thought. "Mhm" I hummed in response "I'm gay!" He blurted out. "Ok." I replied trying to keep my excitement in hoping he might like me. "So your not disappointed or anything?" I hit him the the face with a pillow I had in my lap the time of sitting beside Marco."are you stupid! Of course not, I don't have the right to nag you about things I am too." I say. I saw Marco' s face twist into slight thought then his face lit up as he threw he's arms around me. "Jean?" "Mhm" I replied. " I love you" "I love you too Marco" I breathed into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you guys liked that it's super fluffy I know but it's SUPPER cute in my opinion please don't forget to vote and comment if you liked the story and you can also request a story and stuff please on smut but I'll do girlxgirl, boyxboy and also reader x character.  
> ~Ellison ☆


End file.
